Kabuki Noh
|species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=October 4 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=7 |height-part1=121.9 cm |weight-part1=22.9 kg |rank-part1=Genin |occupations=Shinobi |nature type=Yin Release, Yang Release, |unique traits=Enhanced analytical perception |ninja registration=HL9863 |academy age=6 |affiliations=Land of Fire, Konohagakure |clan=Noh Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Kabuki (歌舞伎, Kabuki) is a genin of the Noh clan, a family of performers who reside in Konohagakure. He was chosen from among the children of his clan to enter the Ninja Academy and become a shinobi. After graduating, he was assigned to Team 3. Kabuki is a natural performer, known around the village as a skilled singer, dancer and entertainer. Because of his impressive use of his clans techniques, he became known as Kabuki of the Noh Clan (歌舞伎の能一族, "Ichizoku Noh no Kabuki"). 'Background' 'Personality' Growing up in a family of traveling performers, Kabuki learned early on to be charismatic and energetic, always having to put on a show for anyone watching. He entered the village theaters at the young age of 3, becoming the main act a year later. Many noted that he had a stage presence greater than those twice his age, stating that he was a natural talent. All-in-all, however, Kabuki is secretly reserved and an introvert, preferring to stay to himself when he can and thinking very deeply about matters that he probably should not. Those who know him neglect this fact, likely because he always puts on a "show." Even so, he loves his friends and family dearly and finds pleasure in making people laugh. When he entered the Ninja Academy he was bullied relentlessly because of the make-up he wore as per the customs of his clan. His first friend, Kotobuki Hatake, always defended him and made him feel at home in their classrooms. Kabuki grew to appreciate Kotobuki dearly and sees him as a brother. Even with the way he was treated, he has a sense of belonging in the Leaf and treasures it. Early on Kabuki found it difficult to be "serious" during missions, fearing that if he did, his true depressive side would show. This got both he and his squad into some troublesome times. Before entering the Chūnin Exams he worked to balance his inner self and his outer self, hoping to one day come to an equilibrium. It was Kotobuki who allowed him to become more confident with his face paint. However—he has been seen to give in to fits of rage when taunted constantly about his face paint and the customs of his clan, sometimes to the point of attacking those jeering him. When he is in a good mood, Kabuki will smile from ear to ear, dance around and sometimes even recite poems of sing. There are times when those around him grow annoyed at his overjoy-sous behavior. When it comes to combat he can be sort of disinterested, not wanting to use the performance abilities and skills of his clan in order to fight. His easygoing and happy demeanor makes this all the more difficult. He can, however, change course and attitude when the life of his comrades or something he cares for is on the line as seen during the Shukketsugiri Island (出血霧の島, "Shukketsugiri no Shima") stage of the Chūnin Exams. Because of the nature of his techniques, he is very perceptive and as a result, knowledgeable. This shows in his analytical abilities and the way in which he communicates with both friend and foe. 'Trivia' * Kabuki (歌舞伎) literally means "skilled performer" or "the art of singing and dancing" ** There are several other translations for kabuki, some of them being "avant-garde" or "bizarre" theater. ** His name is pronounced KA—BU—KI * According to the databook(s): ** Kabuki has completed 6 official missions in total: 3 D-rank, 3 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Favorite Food: Onigiri (おにぎり) ** Favorite Word: Gekijō (劇場, Theater) ** Favorite Phrase: Mokugeki (黙劇, "Silence Drama") ** People I Would Like to Fight: Kotobuki Hatake and Midori Haruno. ** Hobbies: Performing at his clan's theater. ** Likes: Singing and dancing. ** Dislikes: Schoolwork and going on ninja missions. * Although he is largely inspired by the ancient Japanese kabuki performers, Kabuki draws much inspiration from modern-day mimes and clowns.